<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smile by innocent_until_proven_geeky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301228">Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky'>innocent_until_proven_geeky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope In Front Of Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Youngling OC, Drabble, Found Family, Gen, In fact even what is here probably isn't totally coherent, No Beta We Die Like Clones, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Binary Youngling OC, bold of you to assume Obi isn't a dad, in my defense i need a nap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I just needed to hang out with my kiddo!<br/>This probably doesn't flow as well as some of you are used to from me.  I'm gonna be honest, I hardly get what's happening.  But I've been working on my other projects so I haven't been spending a lot of time with Pova so I just needed to drabble about them for a little bit.  Enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Original Jedi Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Pova (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hope In Front Of Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just needed to hang out with my kiddo!<br/>This probably doesn't flow as well as some of you are used to from me.  I'm gonna be honest, I hardly get what's happening.  But I've been working on my other projects so I haven't been spending a lot of time with Pova so I just needed to drabble about them for a little bit.  Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pova’s smile was contagious.</p>
<p>They didn’t smile often.  It just wasn’t an expression they used, even when communicating primarily by sign.  They were happy, Obi-Wan knew, because he was starting to understand Pova.</p>
<p>Being on the run for six months, living together another three--these things tended to help people understand each other a little better.</p>
<p>And Obi-Wan was really confident that he was starting to get Pova.</p>
<p>The child liked routines.  Obi-Wan had hardly had a steady routine since--well, probably since he was an Initiate, or maybe for that brief period he spent with the Corps.  With missions, and then the war, things just changed too often for routine.  But Pova had been really anxious during their time on the run, especially when they started to settle and then the group had to change things again.  And now that Obi-Wan and Pova were living together, uninterrupted on Tatooine?  Things had settled.  They had settled so well, in fact, that Pova had their shoes on, their goggles around their neck, ready to go out the door.</p>
<p>Shopping day.</p>
<p>“Just a moment, little one,” Obi-Wan said.  Things were starting to pile up, and he had been caught up in bills and job applications.</p>
<p>Pova would not like when he got a job, unless he could work from home.</p>
<p>Pova stood patiently by the door.  Mostly patiently.  Obi-Wan was beginning to know what to look for.  Pova’s hands flitted at their sides, and they shifted their weight from foot to foot.  Obi-Wan was <em>late</em>, and Pova did not like <em>late</em>, but Obi-Wan wasn’t late enough for Pova to be truly upset.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan found his goggles hiding under a stack of paperwork and opened the door, and Pova clapped their hands stiffly and sped outside under Obi-Wan’s arm.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan took a little more time than his--than Pova.  He wasn’t all that old, but his joints liked to remind him that he spent three years fighting a war and took a lot of beatings.  And the speeder was locked up tightly anyway, since it was a risk this far out to keep anything unlocked.  Jawas and Tuskens had no problem taking something that was easy to get to.</p>
<p>The pair climbed into the speeder.  Well, Pova more or less scrambled, and Obi-Wan could never quite hide his smile when Pova did that.  They liked shopping day.</p>
<p>But the grin that split his face next was perhaps the biggest Obi-Wan had worn since the war started.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Papa,” Pova said, and signed an open hand with fingers spread, thumb touching their forehead, with a smile like Obi had never seen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>